1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of a piston for an internal combustion engine, as well as to a piston that can be produced by means of this method.
2. The Prior Art
DE 103 11 149 A1 discloses a piston composed of an upper piston part and a lower piston part, which are fixed in place by means of a minimal number of weld points and are connected with one another by means of subsequent forging. Such pistons are characterized in that the upper piston part is produced from a particularly temperature-resistant and high-strength material, in order to prevent scaling, particularly in the region of the combustion bowl. However, production of such a piston is complicated and connected with significant costs.